The Five Monarchs
by songwriter16
Summary: Sequel to The Five Children. It's been two years since the Pevensies and their friend Henri left Narnia. 1200 years have passed in Narnia and a new set of people are ruling. The Telmarines. The Five Kings and Queens of old must help the valiant Prince Caspian defeat his power-hungry uncle, Miraz, and restore Narnia to its former glory. Set in Prince Caspian. EDMUND/HENRI (OC)
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody! (: Welcome to **_**The Five Monarchs! **_**I am so excited to be starting the sequel to the Five Children! **

**So this one is set in Prince Caspian. It will be a movie-based fanfic since there's much more action in the movie than there is in the book. And guess what? There will be much more Edmund/Henri in this one as they are older and have grown to be even closer friends.**

**Please review! I'd like to know if I should continue this. (:**

**Sing Out!**

**SW**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to C.S. Lewis's **_**Prince Caspian **_**nor to the movie version by Walden Media.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

The forest is the most quiet it has been in many years. Not even the crickets' chirping is audible this fine, early summer's night. Something fantastic is going to happen; and the hiding Narnians can feel that in their bones.

In a hidden cottage just beneath a large tree's roots, a badger and two dwarves discuss the possibility of this event.

"Did you hear that?" Nikabrik asks of his companions.

"Hear what?" Trufflehunter the Badger replies.

"Exactly," Nikabrik says contentedly. "Nothing. No Telmarines will be out tonight."

"Let's hope not," Trumpkin the dwarf comments. "We've stayed out of the limelight for this long. Something is going to happen, but I hope it's just with us Narnians. Besides, no Telmarine has discovered us yet."

"What about those soldiers a few years back?" Trufflehunter suggests.

"Oh, we killed them, we did," Nikabrik says, waving it off.

Suddenly, a large boom echoes through the air.

"What could that be?" grumbles Trufflehunter, scurrying to the door. He opens it hesitantly and peers out as another booms goes off.

"What is it, Trufflehunter?" asks Trumpkin lazily.

"Fireworks," confirms the Badger.

"Lord Miraz's wife must have had her baby," Nikabrik concludes. "Reepicheep and his spies reported her past due several days ago."

"And why is this relevant?" Trumpkin challenges.

"Don't ask me," Nikabrik says. "I just like to keep up with the latest news. If we are ever going to re-take Narnia, we have to know if the Telmarines are weak enough."

Trufflehunter walks back into the underground cottage. "And do you think they are?"

"Hard to tell," says Nikabrik roughly. "Reepicheep will have to gather more news."

"Just finding out this baby news was as dangerous enough, I'm sure," Trumpkin says. "Have you seen all of the soldiers that guard that castle?"

"No," Nikabrik argues. "I've never been there before. And I'll bet you've never seen it before, either."

"Actually, I have," Trumpkin claims.

"Would you dwarves please stop bickering?" Trufflehunter asks.

"Did you hear about Lord Miraz and his nephew at all, Nikabrik?" Trumpkin wonders.

"You mean the son of Caspian the IX? All I know is he's a filthy Telmarine and I wouldn't want to learn anything more about him," the Black Dwarf replies.

"I've heard he's very different than his uncle," Trufflehunter replies.

"Well I've heard that Telmarines are descended from the White Witch that was defeated by Aslan and the Kings and Queens of Old," says Trumpkin.

"That's not true," Trufflehunter insists. "My ancestor Snufflefinder the Badger was in service with Queen Henri the Bright, a Queen of Old, and knew much about the White Witch. The Witch was from a different world. The Telmarines have been there since the beginning of time."

"I didn't know your ancestor worked for one of the queens!" Trumpkin replies. "My ancestor, Rustkin, did as well! He fought in the Battle of Beruna."

There is a rustling noise and a few shouts coming from outside. The two dwarves jump from their chairs and grab their swords and bows and arrows.

"I just knew something was going to happen," Trufflehunter says. "I'll stay in here if you don't mind."

"Be my guest," Nikabrik comments angrily. He was not happy about this.

The dwarves open the door to find a young man sitting outside of their house.

"He's seen us!" Trumpkin cries. Then there is more shouting and the Red Dwarf looks the east. Telmarine soldiers.

"You take care of them and I'll get the boy," commands Nikabrik.

Trumpkin runs to the incoming Telmarines and the Black Dwarf barrels towards the young man. Then Nikabrik spots something he's only read about. Queen Susan's horn.

Nikabrik stops in his tracks as the young man, most likely a ruddy Telmarine, reaches for the horn.

"No!" yells the dwarf.

And the sound of a rich, clear, one note horn fills the air.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed this short prologue! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. It will have Henri and the Pevensies! (:**


	2. The Return

**Hallo all! Welcome back to The Five Monarchs! (:**

**This is the first chapter of the story and Henri and the Pevensies are back! Quick note: It has actually been two years since they returned to England, not one. I wanted Peter and Susan to be a bit older and I've always imagined Edmund and Lucy as about fourteen and twelve in Prince Caspian. If you remember from my first story (The Five Children), Henri's parents have died and she is now living with the Pevensie family. **

**NOTE=the tube is the underground in London.**

**One review=new chapter! (:**

**Sing Out!**

**SW**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to C.S. Lewis's Prince Caspian nor to the movie version by Walden Media.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Return

Henri

Edmund and I can't stand waiting any longer for the ruddy tube to arrive. We just want this school year to be over with already. I definitely am not fond of school any more than he is.

It's only our second year at the fancy, pompous boarding schools. Mrs. Pevensie decided that it is too dangerous for us to attend school in the city and wants us to be safe in the country.

We walk in circles through the station.

"If only we could be schooled with the professor," Edmund comments. "He's intelligent and must know a lot about the world."

"If only," I sigh. "But your mum would never allow it."

Suddenly, Edmund stops in his tracks just by the entrance to the platform we'll be on to catch our train. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I say. Then I listen.

Voices echo up from the platform, sending the word FIGHT bouncing around the station. We glance once at each other and immediately scurry down the steps. We know what's going on, but it has never been this bad before.

A large crowd of students have crammed onto the second staircase leading down to the platform. We hastily push through the crowd and come up beside Susan and Lucy.

Peter is fighting three boys that look to be about his age. And even worse: he's losing.

Ed immediately tackles one of them as Lucy cries her brother's name.

_I guess we'll have to take over, _I think.

I shove my bag into Susan's arms.

"No, Henri!" shouts Lucy.

I jump into the fight and pull a boy off Peter. I push him into the wall and him there by his dirty collar. He laughs in my face and I grimace. His breath is nasty…

"A girl?" he says in disbelief.

"Yes I'm a girl, you pathetic git," I snarl.

"I'm not going to fight a _girl,_" he says, his voice dripping with disdain.

"Fine, then I'll fight you."

And with that, I sock him in the nose, sending him sprawling on the ground. He looks surprised, but quickly stands and swings his fist at me. Luckily, my battle instincts kick in and I duck. I kick his backside forcefully.

Then I pull one off Edmund and punch him a few times as well.

Suddenly, he kicks me in the gut and I fall to the ground. I don't notice the impact of my tailbone on solid concrete, I just stand and tackle the one who has just tackled Peter. With my knees digging into his stomach, I hit him as hard as I can. He struggles to throw me off.

A shrill whistle blows and the boy pushes me off of him. I fall back as he jumps onto the dog pile with Peter at the bottom.

I drag that same boy off and give him a bloody nose.

I can hear students screaming and the patter and stomps of scattering people.

Then somebody pulls me away and thrusts me towards the stairs.

"Act your age!" the policeman barks at Peter and the three boys. He points at me. "Act like a lady!"

My blood boils as the three ruddy prats who attacked Peter run off.

* * *

Susan drags us all to the end of the platform and makes Peter sit on the bench.

Edmund slumps on the seat next to his siblings and I lean against the wall, arms crossed frustratedly.

Since we've come back to England, Peter seems to have grown angrier and angrier at everything and everyone. He acts like he's a king in this world. I understand his frustration at not being in Narnia, but there's nothing we can do to change that.

Now Peter gets into fights. He is quite melodramatic and such an over reactor now, it really gets on my nerves. He's almost at the top of my list of people that need a good sock in the nose. Maybe that will jog his brain and give him a reality check. It's not a bad idea. I'll suggest it to Edmund later.

"You're welcome," Ed says to Pete.

The older boy stands. "I had it sorted."

"Oh, of course you did," I retort tartly. "You were doing brilliantly until I had to pull one off of you!"

"Shut it, Henri," he gripes.

"What was it this time?" Susan sighs.

"He bumped me," Peter replies.

"So you hit him?" exasperates Lucy.

"No, after he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him."

"Really, is it that hard just to walk away?" says Susan bitterly.

"I shouldn't have to!" cries Peter. "Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"Um, we are kids," Edmund points out.

"Well I wasn't always," counters the older brother.

"Neither were we, Peter. We were kings and queens just as long as you were," I say.

"I know," Pete defends. "But it's been almost two years. How long does Aslan expect us to wait?"

He comes and sits down once again.

In this subject, I believe we're all as upset as Peter. I want to go back to Narnia just as badly. The Professor said we'd go back sometime, but when?

"Look," says Susan sensibly, "I think it's time to accept that we live here. There's no use pretending any different."

She crosses her arms indignantly and glances around the platform.

"Oh, no," she mutters.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Pretend you're talking to me," she says hurriedly.

"We are talking to you," Ed says confusedly.

Suddenly, Lucy squeals and jumps from her seat. "Something pinched me!"

I frown. "Nobody touched—OW! Ed, don't poke me!"

"What are you talking about?" defends Edmund, standing. "It wasn't me!"

"Then what was it? Air?" I mock.

I feel more painful pokes and pinches. They come frequently and fast. I don't like it one bit!

"What's going on?" Susan wonders as the train starts to pull into the station.

"It must be magic!" Lucy shouts excitedly as the wind blows harder and harder.

Newspapers, flyers, wrappers, and dirt from the tracks swirl around the platform, tossing our neckties and ruffling our blazers.

"Hold hands!" Susan orders.

Edmund immediately takes my hand, making me blush slightly. But I can't think about that now.

"I am not holding hands with you!" Ed yells at Peter.

"Oh, come off it," Peter grumbles, grasping his brother's hand.

The wind turns into a storm, ripping tiles off the platform walls and taking them away to another world. The tube rushes by, taking the station wall with it.

Then, there's a sudden whooshing sound and a burst of light. We can finally see where in the world we are. And when I see the land, I know exactly where we are. Narnia.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The next one will be longer.**

**Remember that one review=new chapter! (:**


	3. Discoveries

**Thanks for joining me again, readers! Here is the new chapter of The Five Monarchs! A DAY EARLY! (:**

**If you would like to find out how the Pevensies met Henri, then I suggest you go read my prequel The Five Children. It is set in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe and you can find out if Henri and Edmund were actually friends when they first met! You'll probably understand Henri and the Pevensies' relationship better if you do.**

**A HUGE thanks to all who have reviewed so far! Thank you to Guest, ImNarnianandHalfblood, amy, MythicalGirl17, AmazingWriter123, and Amy (not sure if you are the same amy as before, but oh well). Thank you for the reviews! They have been so encouraging. And, of course, thanks to all that have followed and favorite! (:**

**Let us return to Narnia!**

**Sing Out! (:**

**SW**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to C.S. Lewis's Prince Caspian nor to the movie version by Walden Media and Disney.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Discoveries

* * *

Edmund

We stand in a vast, tall cave. The smell of salt hits my nose and I immediately think how glad Henri must be to see the ocean outside.

I walk forward with the rest of my siblings and friend into the bright sunlight of the lost land. We're in Narnia and I can't think of any place else I would rather be.

I look to Henri in glee.

"Last one to the water is a rotten egg!" Lucy calls, running toward the sea.

As we run, we take off our blazers and shoes, relieving ourselves in the heat. I kick off my shoes and jump into the ocean, enjoying its cool waters.

After sitting in a station, this is absolute heaven!

We splash and play in the water for a while, hoping that this will never end.

But then I look up into the cliffs and spot something that both puzzles and worries me.

"What?" Peter asks as he sees me staring up at the cliffs.

"Where do you suppose we are?" I say.

"Where do you think?" Peter scoffs, laughing as if it's the silliest question he's ever heard.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," I defend.

All turn and look to the hills where my gaze is fixed.

"Perhaps we should go explore," Henri suggests. "We'll never get any answers unless we go see for ourselves."

"That sounds like fun," Lucy says.

"Are you sure it will be safe?" Susan frets.

I sigh. She's become more boring lately, especially since we've been back in England.

"Don't worry about it, Su," says Peter. "We're in Narnia now! We'll be perfectly all right. Lead the way, Henri."

She nods and we get out of the ocean.

As we start to dry off in the sand, I can't help but look at Henri differently. She's really pretty with her hair wet and darker.

_Wait, _I think. _Pull yourself together, Ed! She's your best friend. You can't do this, especially now. Just move on and forget you ever thought that. Focus on where you are and what you're going to do. You have to look at the ruins._

I clear my throat and snap myself out of those thoughts.

Soon, we leave our shoes and other school things on the beach and begin to climb the steps Lucy found leading up to the ruins. We pass through an overgrown garden that must have been quite beautiful in its time.

Lucy finds an apple tree and picks one as a snack.

We reach the ruins and split up to explore.

I find myself wandering near the fallen pillars and decide to have a look at them.

_What strange marks, _I think. _Why do they look familiar?_

"Hey, Henri! Come look at this!" I call.

"What is it?" she asks, kneeling down next to me.

"Look at this slash mark," I instruct, pointing. "Doesn't it look familiar?"

She examines it further, blonde hair falling in her face. She laughs suddenly, blue eyes bright with amusement. "You know what it looks like, Ed?"

"What?"

"That time the clumsy duke from Archenland tried to duel me and I got his sword stuck in a pillar!" She laughs harder as she recalls the incident. "And then he split his trousers trying to pull it out!"

I crack up at the memory. What a good day!

It was after we had been ruling about six years and Henri and I were both eighteen. To be honest, at the time I was a bit smitten with Henri and found great pleasure watching her deal with suitors keen on marrying her. I wanted to court Henri, but we were both ruling at the time and Narnia didn't need the chaos. It was already dealing with five monarchs!

When we stop laughing, I realize I'm staring at her. I quickly refrain from doing so and try to distract myself.

I spot Susan and Lucy talking and decide that we should join them. "Come on, I think Susan might have found something."

"Alright," Henri replies.

We go over to my two sisters. Thank goodness, Susan actually did find something. It glints gold in her hand and I realize I recognize this treasure.

"Hey, that's mine," I say. My sister hands the piece to me. "From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter inquires as he walks up.

I chuckle lightly and inspect the piece. "I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?"

"Who do you think lived here?" Henri says, turning around slowly to take in all of the ruins.

"That's what we were just discussing," Susan replies.

"It can't be," Lucy whispers, scrambling over to what looks like used to be some sort of raised platform with three large steps. Hunks of stone sit attaches to the flooring. We follow her over, questioning her sudden realization.

"What?" Henri says.

"Don't you see?" my sister replies.

Henri shakes her head quickly.

Lucy positions us each in front of one as she speaks and points around at the landscape. "Imagine walls…and columns there…and a glass roof…"

I stand at the end beside Henri. I look down the line to see that all of us are in throne order. Peter was always in between Henri and Susan and Lucy and I were at the ends.

Then I look to the ruins before me. I decide to do as Lucy has said. I imagine walls and columns. Suddenly, I see stained glass windows and white columns. There's a door leading into the next room, a banquet hall. The balcony is connected to not only this room, but the banquet hall as well. I recognize this place. I lived here for twelve years. I know what this is.

My heart almost stops as I utter the name that must be going through all of our minds. "Cair Paravel."

* * *

Lucy

"What happened here?" I ask sadly.

"I don't know, Lucy," Peter says gloomily. "But I don't like this."

"Maybe we should look around some more," Susan replies. "We might find clues about whom or what did this."

We stand in our places for a few moments more, just staring at the ruins of our castle.

Why would the Narnians do such a thing? I don't understand…

One by one, we go off on our own to explore.

I pass through an entryway that's still up and find myself in what I assume used to be the banquet hall.

_This is where the food tables used to be set up, _I think as I walk around. _And Peter used to sit over here as head of the table. And we used to dance over here. And this is where Henri and I sat before the Winter Ball once and talked for two hours straight. _

"Lucy! Peter! Susan! Edmund has found something!" I hear Henri call.

I scurry over to where Henri and Edmund are. They are down in the garden, looking at what seems to be a part of the castle.

"Catapults," Edmund mutters.

"What?" Henri wonders.

"This didn't just happen," Edmund says, standing. "Cair Paravel was attacked."

"Who would want to attack Cair Paravel?" I say.

"Someone who obviously didn't like us," Susan guesses. "I don't think the Narnians did this, though."

"Then who, Susan?" Peter argues, becoming the frustrated young man that comes out at the worst times. "Something must have happened that they didn't like."

"But the Narnians loved us and treasured Cair Paravel," Edmund says. "They wouldn't have done such a thing. Besides, by the looks of it, these were done by more advanced machinery."

We glance around to see if we can find any more evidence.

"Isn't this the old storehouse?" Henri questions, pointing to a wall. "I think these stones slide right."

My friend tries to push the wall, moving it very slowly. She and Peter move the wall, revealing a door.

We used to keep spare clothes and weaponry in the storehouse. I wonder if it's all still down there. I would love to see my healing cordial and dagger again.

Peter cuts the door handle away and slams the door open. He cuts the bottom of his shirt off with his pocket knife and twirls it around a piece of tree branch.

"I don't suppose you've got any matches, do you?" he inquires of Ed.

"No," Edmund responds, digging through his knapsack, "but would this help?"

He pulls out an electric torch, making Henri and I laugh. Susan smirks.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" complains Peter good-naturedly.

Edmund chuckles and we carefully head down the stairs.

There is a strange glowing sort of light just round this corner, causing Ed to switch off his light.

I squint to find that the old storehouse has been converted to a sort of memorial. There are bits of stone and dust and such littering the place from the attack, but our statues are still in place and our trunks are undamaged.

I gasp at the sight of this. All of our Narnian things are still here! This is incredible.

I scurry down the steps after them. Peter opens the metal doors with a large creak and we all step inside.

"I can't believe this. It's all still here," Peter remarks in disbelief. I smile and go over to my trunk.

I stare at the statue of my twenty-two year old self. It's so strange to see it!

I open my trunk and pull out a dress I wore to the Winter Ball when I was seventeen.

"I was so tall," I comment, holding it up to myself.

"You were older then," Susan smiles.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger," Edmund says. He's wearing a helmet that is much, MUCH too big for him.

"Nice helmet, Ed," Henri giggles.

"It's very fetching, isn't it?" Edmund jokes. "Maybe I'll take it back to England with me and wear it around school. Everyone will love me."

We all laugh as he prances around his trunk.

I look back down to find my belt with the dagger and healing cordial.

"Yes!" I whisper. I strap it on excitedly.

"My horn is gone," Susan mutters. "I must have left it on my saddle the day we went back."

The day we went back…It seems so long ago! Wait, long ago…where's Mr. Tumnus? But if it's been a hundred or so years…they must all be gone!

Peter examines his sword in wonder. "_Wrong will be right when Aslan comes in sight_," he quotes.

"_At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_" says Edmund.

"_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death_," Henri continues.

"_And when he shakes his mane, we will have spring again,_" I finish. "Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers, the Squirrels, Rustkin, Moonbeam, Snufflefinder…they're all gone."

At this, Henri looks the most sad. Rustkin, Moonbeam, Snufflefinder, and the Squirrels were part of a group that saved Henri from the White Witch's wolves. She was good friends with them all.

We glance around at each other. We know that we must learn what Narnia has become.

"I think it's time we found out what's happening here," Peter says, breaking the silence. "We should change back into our Narnia clothes and go explore. There's not much else we can do."

* * *

Henri

I can't stop thinking about my friends. Rustkin, Snufflefinder, Moonbeam, the Squirrels…I can't focus on digging through my pile of clothes.

_They're all gone now, Henri, _I tell myself. _Don't focus on what has happened. Focus on what's going on now._

"Ugh, why didn't I save any trousers?!" I cry frustratedly. "I loathe dresses!"

I really don't know why I saved this many. I think Susan must have made me. If I had had a choice, I wouldn't have saved them. Trousers are much more comfortable than dresses.

I keep searching until I'm the only one left down here. I finally find a pair of black trousers, a dark purple shirt, brown leather vest, and brown boots. Thank goodness I still had some sense, even when I was older.

I let out a deep breath in relief.

I pull out my sword and shield given to me by Father Christmas. They shine brightly in this room. I love the way my sword almost glows as I pull it from my sheath.

I take my clothes and start to exit when I realize I didn't even glance at my statue. I retrace my steps and give it a closer look.

I'm smiling and my hair is in a braid with the small flowers. I wear a dress and my crown and can't help but look pleased. I don't remember when this was made, but I do like it, even if I'm wearing a dress.

I look at Peter's statue, Susan's, and Lucy's. Then I come to Ed's statue. I stop and gaze at it, clearly remembering what he used to look like. His hair was always short and he never stopped laughing. Such a drastic change from what he used to be.

I quickly change down in the storeroom and put on my sword. I strap my shield to my back and leave my school clothes on the floor. It's not like I'm going to ever wear them again here in Narnia.

I rush up the stairs to find Susan wearing a purple and blue dress and Lucy sporting a gold and orange/crimson one.

"Henri," Susan scolds, "I thought I told you to wear a dress!"

"None of the Narnians will recognize me from the legends if I'm wearing one of those…_things," _I say. "Besides, if we're going to be fighting anyone today, I do NOT want to trip on the hem of a skirt!"

My older friend sighs and I just smile smugly back.

Edmund and Peter come up a small hill wearing their old Narnian clothes.

"Good choice, Henri," Peter smiles.

"Thank you," I reply.

"So what should we do now?" Edmund says. "There's no use going out of the ruins. It'll get dark too quickly."

"Maybe we should just stay here for the night," Susan suggests.

"There's food in the orchard and firewood," Lucy supports.

"And if we need to, we can hide in the old store room. We can easily close the stone wall from the inside," I say.

"Then let's do just that," Peter says. "Henri, you gather firewood. Lucy, you should go collect apples with Susan. Ed, you stay here with me and set up a camp."

"How about we all work together?" I say. "It's not safe for us to be spread apart so far. We don't know what could be lurking in here at night."

Peter grits his teeth, as if he hates my suggestion, but knows it to be correct.

"Sure," he says. "Let's do that."

So a few of us gather firewood while the others pick apples for dinner. We make sure we stay in sight of each other at all times.

Once we have the fire going and we've eaten all the apples our stomach can hold without bursting, we decide it's time for bed.

I lie down on my back and stare up at the stars. This is something I've sorely missed in England. I can even hear the ocean. It's perfect. If I close my eyes, I can envision lying in the well-kept garden of Cair Paravel, when we lived there during the Golden Age.

"Enjoying yourself?" Edmund asks, scooting over next to me.

"You could say that," I reply. "I'm so relieved we're back."

"It's gotten Peter to calm himself, so I'm happy," he says. "He was so moody in England."

"He just missed all of this," I say, gesturing to the landscape.

"So did I, but did you see me pretending to be king of England?"

I chuckle. "No, I see your point."

There's silence between us. I can hear crickets chirping and the ocean waves down on the beach below.

"What do you think is going on here?" I ask of my best friend.

"I don't know, Henri," says Ed thoughtfully. "I'm hoping that I was wrong about the catapults and the attacked Cair Paravel. Maybe we've been away for longer than we thought."

"I hope not," I say. "It's been what…one hundred years or so?"

"We can only guess," he says.

"Did you see Peter's face when you pulled out your new torch?" I laugh.

"It was definitely worth it!" laughs Edmund.

We laugh for quite a while, just enjoying the fun we've had so far in Narnia.

When our chuckling quiets down, I realize Ed is staring me straight in the eye. I'm a bit nervous under the direct gaze, but I hold it nonetheless.

"What?" I wonder confusedly. "Do I have something on my face?"

Edmund shakes his head, making me scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"No, no, nothing," he stammers. "I-um…I was just remarking how, erm, b-blue your eyes are."

I chuckle perplexedly and smile. "Oh, okay."

"Goodnight, Henri," Edmund says, rolling over closer to Peter.

"Goodnight," I reply.

I roll closer to Lucy.

_What a strange event. Why would Edmund be so nervous around me? Is it because he-no, it couldn't be! _I think. _It's not possible! You're friends and friends only. You're in Narnia now, so just try to find out what's happening in it. You used to rule it, so focus on it!_

And with that, I drift off to a nice sleep, wondering what tomorrow in this wonderful land will bring.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed it! (:**


	4. A New Kind of Narnia

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've been really focused on one of my Hunger Games fanfics (which you should totally check out!). Not only that, but I've actually been busier than I thought even though school is out.**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter! It should be awesome!**

**Just to let you all know, I will be entering a singing competition and I would love it if you all could watch my video on YouTube once it is up. I'll put the link on my profile page if you would love to check it out! **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed! (:**

**Sing Out!**

**SW**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any copyrights to C.S. Lewis' **_**Prince Caspian **_**nor to the movie version created by Walden Media and Disney.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Kind of Narnia

Henri

I see the dim pink and orange of the sunrise as I wake.

At first, I can't remember where I am.

_Narnia! _I think excitedly. _I'm in Narnia!_

I sigh and sit up, stretching to rid myself of any aches from a night on the ground. As I do this, I glance around at my companions.

Edmund is sprawled flat on his back, snoring his head off. Peter is curled up on his side, facing away from the fire pit. Susan and Lucy are both on their stomachs, heads turned away from me.

Suddenly, a low grumbling noise sounds from my stomach.

_I'm really hungry, _I think. Then I spot the steps leading down to the overgrown orchard of our old palace. We could pick apples for breakfast. I just need someone willing to come with me.

Despite my knowledge of Edmund not being a morning person, I shake his shoulder lightly.

"Edmund," I whisper. "Edmund! Wake up!"

He grunts and rolls over onto his side.

"Come on, Ed!" I whisper loudly. "Get up!"

"What?" he grumbles, rolling back over to face me.

"I'm hungry," I say. "Come to the orchard with me to pick apples for breakfast."

"Oh, come off it, Henri," he grumps. "It's so early!"

He closes his eyes, attempting to fall asleep again.

I frown and shake him with each word. "Please please please please please please please PLEASE?"

"No."

"Please?" I beg. "It'll be just you and me. Lucy, Peter, and Susan aren't allowed to tag along."

He quickly opens one eye. "Just you and me?"

I give him a puzzled look. "That's what I said, isn't it?"

Edmund sighs and nods. "Alright. I guess we can go."

I smile and stand.

Ed slowly sits up and rubs his eyes, purposely trying to lollygag.

"Well, hurry up," I urge, poking him in the side with my boot. "I'm growing hungrier by the second!"

"Quit it!" he says, standing. "Come on, let's go."

We go down to the orchard and fight our way through the tall grass and thick bushes.

I stop and look at the tree in front of me.

"Perfect," I say, reaching out and pulling myself up onto the lowest branch.

"Henri, what are you doing?" Edmund wonders.

"What's it look like, dummy? I'm going to get some food," I say with a laugh.

"Let me come with you," he says, trying to climb up the tree.

"If you can," I reply, climbing higher.

Edmund doesn't respond, just climbs until he reaches me. His dark eyes shine and his freckles stand out in the pale light of morning. We stare at each other for a moment.

"Hello," he says. "So are we going to pick apples or not?"

I shake myself out of...whatever that was and nod.

We pluck the fruit off its branch and drop it to the ground as we go up the tree.

Soon, we have enough to last us a few meals more and we descend from the branches.

"Well that was fun," I say, gathering up some of the apples.

"Yeah, it was," Edmund agrees, not looking me in the eye.

_What is up with him today? Has he gone barking? _I think.

"Okay, what's wrong with you these days?" I finally burst.

"What?" Edmund says, trying to look innocently confused.

"You've been acting a bit strange around me and I would like to know why," I say, snatching up one last piece of fruit.

Edmund glances down at the apples and up at me. He sighs and shrugs.

"Henri, I—"

"HENRI!"

"EDMUND!"

"WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO?"

Peter, Susan, and Lucy must've woken up and seen that we're not over there.

"Come on," I say, trying to forget Edmund's weird behavior. "Breakfast time now."

We trudge up to the rest of the group in silence, carrying our food carefully.

"There you are!" Susan scolds as she sees us appear. "Where have you been? We thought you'd been kidnapped or worse!"

"Calm yourself," I chuckle. "We were just getting breakfast."

"And lunch and dinner," Edmund comments.

We don't re-light the fire as it's already quite warm out.

"Where do you think the Narnians have gone?" Lucy wonders.

"Some of them might still be in the Western Woods," Peter says.

"But that's a full two and a half day journey," Susan complains. "Is there anywhere closer that they lived?"

"We could search the village down at the bottom of the hills on the western part of Cair Paravel," Edmund suggests.

We agree to set out as soon as we pack supplies.

Peter and Edmund go down to the memorial and find more weapons. Lucy, Susan, and I have been ordered to divide the apples equally into five parts.

"Why can't I go look for weapons?" I whine. "Weapons are far more exciting that fruit."

"Fine then," Susan says in annoyance. "Lucy and I will do this."

Finally, everybody seems to be ready for our new adventure to start.

Unfortunately, Peter still seems to believe that he is the most important of us all and decides to take lead of our journey. I can't seem to knock him down a peg. This will be a very annoying time in Narnia if he keeps being so flippant and stupid.

Soon, we stumble into a part of the forest that none of us seem to recognize.

"Um, Peter?" calls Susan. "I think we're lost."

"We're not lost," her older brother denies.

"Oh, get off your high horse," Edmund says. "We don't know where we are!"

"Yes we do! We are NOT lost!" Peter cries.

I sigh and give Lucy a look that says 'really?' Lucy smiles knowingly and nods.

I look around and try to realize where we are. I glance through a gap in the leaves of a tree and see a small pond that seems to carry into a river of sorts.

I gasp and halt in my tracks, almost horrified by what I see.

"Lucy!" I whisper frantically. "Look at this!"

I feel her sleeve brush my arm as she steps forward to look. She gasps as well.

"Susan," Lucy says quietly but calmly. "Please look at this."

Susan takes one glance and turns to stop the boys.

"Peter! Edmund!" she whispers.

"What, Su?" he says loudly.

"Shut up and come see for yourself!"

Peter and Edmund see what we've been looking at for the past minute.

It's a rowboat filled with two soldiers. But their uniforms are not Narnian at all. The colors are dark, in gray, navy blue, and black. Their helmets have a strange crease in the front and a small ridge up the center. There is what looks to be a dwarf, gagged and bound, laying wounded in the boat.

"I say we help him," Edmund scowls.

"What can _we _do?" Peter asks.

I give him an obvious look. "Pete, we're the Kings and Queens of Old! Aslan obviously called us here for something and I'll bet you anything this is partly why."

"I'll go out first and reason with them. You lot follow behind me just in case I need backup," Susan orders.

Then, without another word, scrambles out of the woods and out into the open. She runs to the water, arrow drawn.

The rest of us race out behind her, knowing she will definitely need backup. We watch as she shoots the side of the rowboat to get the soldier's attention. They have already got the dwarf in their hands and I can only imagine what they're about to do to him.

"Drop him!" she commands.

The soldiers shrug and drop the dwarf into the water.

Peter and Edmund throw down their weapons and take off into the water to save the Narnian.

Susan shoots one soldier in the chest, causing him to fall out of the boat. The dives in after his wounded companion.

"Spectacular reasoning," I mock smugly.

"Oh, shut up, Henri," she mumbles. "At least I got the job done."

Just then, the water ripples and Peter's head appears along with the dwarf's. They struggle as they swim ashore.

I dash over and help Edmund tug the rowboat onto the beach of the pond. He doesn't seem so nervous now, just full of adrenaline from his short swim.

"Have fun?" I joke.

He laughs. "A bit."

We walk over as Peter drags the bound, gagged, and injured dwarf to safety. The poor Narnian looks shocked, but not at all frightened.

Wordlessly, Lucy bends over and slices through the bristly rope that has been wrapped round the dwarf's ankles and wrists.

After resting for a moment, the little man stands and speaks.

"Drop him?!" he cries angrily. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"A simple thank you would suffice," Susan replies coldly.

"They were doing just fine drowning me without your help," says the dwarf, pointing to the pond.

"Maybe we should have let them," challenges Peter.

I raise my eyebrows, for once keeping quiet.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyways?" Lucy asks.

"They're Telmarines," he says bluntly. "It's what they do."

My eyebrows immediately scrunch and I frown.

"Telmarines?" I burst.

"In Narnia?" Edmund says.

The dwarf gives us both a sour look. "Where have you been for the last few hundred years?"

Lucy smiles slightly. "It's a long story."

This causes all of us to smirk slightly.

Susan hands Peter his sword and I catch myself looking at Edmund.

_Now I'M acting strange!_ I think in frustration.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," I hear the dwarf mutter. I look up in surprise. "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?"

I nod and Peter steps forward.

"I'm High King Peter," he introduces. "The Magnificent."

I snort as the dwarf looks slightly amused.

"You probably could have left off the last bit," Susan remarks, causing us all to chuckle.

"Probably," the dwarf laughs.

"But that's Peter for you," I say cheekily. "Always the 'mature' one."

We laugh harder. Peter looks irritated, but doesn't say anything.

"Let me guess," says the dwarf, pointing to Lucy, "You're Queen Lucy the Valiant." He gestures to each one of us as he says our names. "You are Queen Susan the Gentle, you're Edmund the Just, and, of course, we have the Magnificent over here. So this cheeky Daughter of Eve over here must be Queen Lucy the Bright."

I smirk. "That's me."

"You're all children!" he says.

"You might be surprised," Peter says, pulling out his sword.

The dwarf chuckles dangerously, accepting the challenge of a duel. "You don't want to do that, boy."

"Not me," Peter says, _"her."_

He gestures toward me and I draw my sword. I smile slyly. That dwarf has no idea what is coming for him.

He raises his eyebrows as if to say 'really? Her?' So he hesitantly takes Peter's sword. He can barely lift it.

I widen my eyes and look at Peter as if to say, 'really? You want me to fight this poor Narnian?'

But I am clearly mistaken. The dwarf swings the sword with power, catching me off guard. The metal clangs loudly on my own sword. He smacks the butt of the handle into my nose for this next move, shocking me.

I blink rapidly and hold my nose. Oh, I didn't know the end of a sword handle could hurts so much.

"Henri!" Lucy calls worriedly.

The dwarf then attempts to strike me down, but I quickly move out of the way and smack his backside with the flat part of my sword.

Edmund and Lucy chuckle at this.

The dwarf whirls around quickly and swings it at me again, this time at feet level. I jump and regain my balance with ease. It is very clear that the sword is too heavy and unbalanced for the dwarf, leaving him with all offense and no defense.

I strike quickly, then twirl my blade around which loosens his grip on the handle. I strike thrice more and do the same thing. His sword ends up fifteen feet away, my own blade aimed at his chest.

He falls on his bum in awe.

_Yes, a fourteen year old sword fighting legend just beat you, _I think humorously.

"Birds and broomsticks!" he exclaims. "I guess that horn really did work!"

I step back and put away my sword, glancing around the group in realization.

_Susan's horn, _I think.

"What horn?" Lucy quizzes cautiously.

"The one that idiot Prince Caspian blew," grumbles the dwarf.

"Who's Caspian?" Edmund asks.

"The Telmarine Prince," the dwarf replies. "I don't know how the heck he got hold of such a priceless relic, but we found him outside our house just a couple nights ago."

"We?" says Peter.

"Trufflehunter, Nikabrik, and I," he says.

"And what's your name?" Susan asks gently.

"Trumpkin," replies the dwarf.

In a strange way, this red-bearded dwarf reminds me of an old friend.

"You remind me very much of a good friend," I say. "His name was Rustkin. Perhaps you've heard of him?"

Trumpkin nods politely. "Yes, he is my ancestor. Trufflehunter is a badger and his ancestor was Snufflefinder. I know you were good friends with both."

I smile. "So what exactly happened with the horn?"

Trumpkin sighs and stands. "Caspian blew it before I was captured by the Telmarine soldiers. I don't know what happened to him after that. I was knocked out by one of the soldiers. The next thing I remember is waking up in a cell in the castle. Then King Miraz decided I couldn't be known by the people so he had orders for me to be killed out here where no one could find me. Then you lot showed up and rescued me."

"But why was Caspian near your house in the first place?" Susan says.

"His uncle Miraz, the king, has a wife who has just had a baby boy. He will take Miraz's place as king once he dies. Caspian is no longer needed as an heir for the throne and Miraz, being the blood-thirsty and horrid git he is, decided to kill him. So somehow, Caspian got out of the castle and into the forest," Trumpkin explains. "Again, how he had your horn, I have no clue."

"Would you care to explain how the Telmarines even came into power?" I ask.

"Yeah, how did they take over my old land?" Peter chimes in.

"You mean _our _old land," I correct, gesturing to the rest of us royals.

Trumpkin then tells the story of the ailing king of Narnia and the strong military of the Telmarines. It seems they were driven for a new land to rule as theirs had run out of fertile soil for crops. They decided to build up the army and take over Narnia. They did just that and tried to get rid of all the Narnians that populated the land. It makes me particularly angry to hear of all the ways the Telmarines got rid of the Narnians.

"I don't blame you for calling them filthy," Edmund says.

"But the worst part is, there's not many of us left to fight back. Miraz has not known about our existence for his entire rule and Caspian has changed that," Trumpkin says. "Our only hope is you five."

"Are we here to help Caspian lead the Narnians in a rebellion?" Lucy wonders.

Trumpkin shrugs. "I guess. The only way we can do that is if we go to the headquarters in the Northwest."

"Do you know the way?" I ask.

"I do," he says. "But you have to all agree to let me at least tell you where to go."

We all nod, even Peter who does so grudgingly.

And thus starts our real adventure in a new Narnia.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short! I promise to make it longer next time!**

**Remember! TWO reviews equal new chapter!**


	5. The Journey Continues

**Hey everyone! Welcome to a new chapter of The Five Monarchs! Glad you all are here.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. Wow, did I get a lot! Thank you all so much! **

**So here's the next chapter of the story.**

**Remember, THREE reviews=a new chapter!**

**Sing Out! (:**

**SW**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any copyrights to Disney and Walden Media's version of Prince Caspian.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Journey Continues

Lucy

Peter and Edmund push the Telmarine rowboat back into the water.

"If this river is the same, it should lead us up towards where Trumpkin is taking us," Henri says.

"Yep, we've got to continue into the Shuddering Wood," agrees the dwarf. "That's where I last saw Caspian, right outside the house. And if none of them are there, we'll go to headquarters just seven miles west."

I smile, knowing Henri is happy to help with directions. When we ruled Narnia, it was her job to oversee travel and regulation of every river. I remember her pouring over maps of Narnia in the evening. She was always grumpier than usual afterwards…

"All aboard," Trumpkin announces, gesturing to the boat.

We all pile in with ease. Although, I'm not sure why Edmund insisted on sitting next to Henri…

Peter begins to row us down the river.

None of us speak. Instead, we observe Narnia with new eyes. It's not the same land it used to be. It's almost as if it has a more dangerous atmosphere.

Trumpkin's eyes constantly scan our surroundings, alert and aware of any Telmarines that may happen to pass by. Susan is the same way. She's more tense than usual (which is saying a lot because Susan usually is normally the one who is aware of everything going on around her.

I, too, am more wary of the forest. But I decide to focus on where all the Narnians are. Do the Fauns still dance with the Drayads on Midsummer's Eve? Do the giants still roam freely in the East? What about the Centaurs that used to gallop across the plains in search of dark creatures? And where are the Minotaurs that used to serve as a sort of police?

Then, as we sail past a small outlying cliff with a lone tree, I notice that none of the trees move the way they used to. They were so alive before we left.

"They're so still," I comment quietly.

"The trees?" Trumpkin replies. "What'd you expect?"

"They used to dance," I explain.

Trumpkin looks around the forest. "It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods. The trees…they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since."

"I don't understand," I say puzzledly. "How could Aslan have let this happen?"

"Aslan?" says Trumpkin warily. "Thought He abandoned us when you left."

Aslan? Abandon Narnia? That's not possible!

"We didn't mean to leave, you know," Peter chimes in.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" the dwarf sighs.

"Get us to the Narnians and it will," Peter counters.

I give our new friend a smile of encouragement. He nods a bit as if to return the friendly gesture.

I turn to my older sister. "Susan, can we tell Trumpkin of how we came to Narnia?"

Susan smiles. "I don't see why not. Do you mind, Trumpkin?"

Our dwarf friend nods grudgingly. "I suppose you may tell. Just try to make it exciting, will you?"

And for a long while, Susan and I keep our Narnian friend entertained with a delightful tale of one very curious girl, her trusting friend, her three siblings, and a wardrobe which let them discover a magical land in a professor's house.

* * *

Edmund

Henri and I don't say much we glide through the crystal blue water. Peter tries to start a conversation with us several times, but we're both too frustrated with the big prat to really answer.

Soon, we hit gravel, and Trumpkin hops out first.

"This river should have kept going straight on," Henri says, frowning. "I guess the land's changed quite a bit since we were last here."

As we all get out, Trumpkin speaks. "Well, to be honest, Your Majesty, it has been a long time."

We pull the boat onto the rocks with ease.

"How many years exactly?" I ask.

The dwarf thinks for a second. "Around 1300."

My eyes widen. Really? That long? I thought maybe 400 years. Possibly 600 at the most, but 1300 years?

"Hello there!" I hear Lucy call.

I whip around to see her approaching a bear. At first, I ignore it, as the old Narnia had talking bears everywhere. Nearly all of them were very friendly. But something makes me think that this one can't speak. It's on its hind legs and growling.

"It's alright," Lucy says. "We're friends!"

My heart rate increases and panic sets in as I realize the bear is about to attack my sister.

"Don't move, Your Majesty!" Trumpkin orders.

Lucy turns, clearly confused.

Then the bear charges. Lucy turns and I wish I could grab my sword. But I'm frozen in place with fear. This never happened to me in battle so why is it happening now?

I suddenly have the energy to move and I run to the boat alongside Henri and Peter. We retrieve our swords quickly and run up behind Susan.

"Stay away from her!" she warns, arrow strung in her bow.

Lucy trips and I sprint up beside Susan, frantically calling for her to shoot. Lucy lets out an ear-piercing scream as the bear growls, readying for the kill.

"LUCY!" cries Henri.

Suddenly, an arrow embeds itself in the bear and the animal falls with a loud thud.

I turn quickly to see that it is not Susan's arrow, but Trumpkin's. He lowers his bow and briskly jogs over to Lucy.

"Why didn't he stop?" Susan wonders in awe as the dwarf passes her.

"I suspect he was hungry," Trumpkin replies.

"Hungry?" I hear Henri mutter.

We rush over to Lucy, who Peter quickly helps to stand. She clings to him as our dwarf friend inspects the bear, poking it with the end of his bow.

"T-thanks," Lucy gasps gratefully.

Trumpkin just gives her a look and turns back to the bear.

"He was wild," I say in disbelief. Now I know why Susan was so hesitant to shoot. She wasn't sure if he really was wild.

"I don't think he could talk at all," Peter agrees.

Henri doesn't say anything. She just stares at the black hide of the animal in wonder and confusion. The talking Bears were always Henri's favorite creatures in Narnia, besides the Squirrels. They weren't the sharpest tools in the shed, but they always managed to make her laugh, no matter what her mood.

"You get treated like a dumb animal for long enough, that's what you become," Trumpkin explains. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

Then he plunges his knife into the bear.

Henri suddenly grabs my hand, her face turned to the ground. I squeeze it reassuringly and she glances at me with a sad expression.

Lucy begins to cry and Peter comforts her.

Henri quickly lets go and walks back to the rowboat, Susan now beside her. I watch for a moment at they gather their gear.

Lucy runs back to them as Pete and I stay to help Trumpkin who is now skinning the bear. I've seen it done before, but this time, it sort of disgusts me.

Trumpkin slices some meat and stores it in his own small pouch for a meal later. Then the three of us go back to the boat where the three girls are waiting.

"Where on from here?" I ask.

"Well," Henri begins, "if this river had gone on, we would have gone straight into that bit of forest there. If we continue on for about five miles, we can turn left somewhere near what used to be—"

"Oh, come off it, Henri," scoffs Peter. "_I _know how to get us there."

"Actually," Trumpkin cuts in. "I think Queen Henri is right."

"No she doesn't," he denies. "I really do know where to go."

Henri chuckles at my older brother as if he's stupid (which he is being at the moment). I can tell she's holding back from exploding in his face. "Very funny, Peter, but I think I know what I'm talking about."

"And I know for a fact you're wrong," Pete says smugly.

"Oh, really?" Henri gripes through gritted teeth. "Then why don't you lead if you're so sure? Then when we get lost, I can laugh in your face."

"Fine," Peter agrees, "but we're not going to get lost."

Henri starts to draw her sword. "Peter, I swear—"

Lucy puts a hand on her arm and shakes her head pleadingly. Henri sighs and slides her blade back into its sheath.

"Yeesh," Trumpkin says in awe. "Now I understand why you're called the Sword of Narnia. Sharp blade, sharp tongue. Let's go, you lot."

Peter takes lead into the forest. Trumpkin, Susan, and Lucy follow closely behind. Henri and I trudge a bit further back.

"You almost lost it back there," I say. "You've got to be more careful."

She rolls her eyes and sweeps her hair back into a ponytail. "I know, I know. I don't suppose you've got a rubber band?"

I quickly find one in my bag and hand it to her.

"He's practically begging for a kick in his bloody backside," Henri complains as she loops the band around her long blonde hair.

"Maybe he'll calm down," I say, trying to be the optimistic one for once.

"Nice try, Ed," she laughs darkly. "But I really don't think so. Mark my words; he'll be the one to get us into trouble with that Miraz man!"

And with that, she puts a steady hand on her sword and walks up to Lucy and Susan.

I sigh and catch up. The only problem is, I have a horrid feeling that Henri is correct.

* * *

Henri

We don't speak much as we walk.

Trumpkin has migrated to the back with me. Edmund steps just ahead, behind Susan and Lucy. Peter, the git, still leads us.

"I don't remember this way," comments Susan as we head towards a rock structure.

"That's the problem with girls," remarks Peter somewhat seriously, "can't keep a map in your heads."

_I can, _I think grudgingly. _Who's the one leading us the wrong way? Oh, yes, YOU._

"That's because our heads have something in them," Lucy giggles.

"I wish we had just listened to Henri and the DLF in the first place," Susan groans.

"DLF?" asks Edmund skeptically.

"Dear Little Friend," Lucy smiles back at Trumpkin.

I stop and try not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the nickname.

Edmund gives me a look that says the same thing as what Trumpkin sarcastically remarks. "Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?"

We walk a few more feet until we hit what seems to be a dead end in the tunnel of rocks. Peter halts first.

"I'm not lost," he mumbles.

"No," says Trumpkin, "you're just going the wrong way."

I laugh at Peter just like I said I would. "There. Told you."

He rolls his eyes and tries to ignore it, but I can tell it gets under his skin. "You last saw Caspian in the Shuddering Wood. The quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush."

"And if I'm not mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts," argues the dwarf.

"That explains it then," counters Peter. "You're mistaken."

Peter glances at the side tunnel and storms out.

Trumpkin sighs and I scowl. Peter is being the biggest idiot!

Edmund and I take up the rear once again.

"I'm just as close to punching him in the nose as you are, Henri," he growls.

"About time," I reply. "He's taking us the wrong way."

"At this rate, we'll never find Caspian!" grumps Ed.

We all pass into forest once more. I've noticed what Lucy said earlier about the trees. They don't move the same way they used to. In fact, only their leaves rustle when the wind blows. How sad…

I see Peter, Lucy, and Susan stop suddenly and I furrow my brow.

"Hey, why did you all—"

My foot slips and my stomach drops like I'm falling. Oh my goodness, I'M FALLING! I scream as a strong arm pulls me up from my doom.

I cling to my savior and squeeze my eyes shut for a moment. Then I look up to see that Edmund has saved me.

I glance over to where I just was and see that I almost fell straight down into a sort of canyon.

"There's a gorge there," I say weakly.

Then I realize that my hands are still gripped tightly to Edmund's shirt and his arms are around my waist securely. We give each other one look and immediately let go.

Peter raises his eyebrows at us. Susan still looks shocked.

"Are you okay, Henri?" Lucy asks worriedly.

I brush myself off nonchalantly. "I'm fine, Lu. It's not every day you experience that sort of adrenaline rush. It just surprised me."

_That and you thought you were going to die, _I think.

Lucy, Peter, and Susan look back down at the gorge.

"You see," Susan begins, "water erodes the Earth's soil and it starts to decomp—"

"Oh, shut up," Peter retorts.

I scowl once more at the High King, trying to ignore the volcano of anger starting to boil inside me.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asks of Trumpkin.

"Yeah, falling," replies the dwarf, looking directly at me. I quickly turn away.

"We weren't lost," Peter emphasizes.

The Narnian eyes him as if to say 'sure we weren't.' "There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?"

Susan sighs. "Rather that than walking."

I face the gorge and look to the other side, wondering if there really is a way across.

Something golden catches my eye and I realize I'm staring at a lion. My face lights up. "Aslan?"

Lucy turns and sees him too. "It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!"

Aslan nods his head toward himself as if to say 'this way!'

"It really is!" I cry. "He's just in front of us!"

"Don't you see?" Lucy says to the others. "He's right…"

Then the Noble Lion disappears, leaving no evidence except mine and Lucy's words.

"…There."

I whirl around, puzzled. "He really was there."

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin mocks.

"We're not crazy," Lucy defends. "He was there."

"He wanted us to follow him. Didn't you see him nod his head?" I continue.

"I'm sure there are any number of lion in this wood, just like that bear," Peter tries to reason.

"I think we know Aslan when we see him," I argue.

Did they really not see him? He's a lion! How could they have not?!

"Look," grumps Trumpkin, "I'm not about to jump off a cliff for someone who doesn't exist!"

I stomp my foot in frustration, probably looking like a three year old throwing a temper tantrum. Lucy gives me a frustrated glance. I feel the same way.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy and Henri, I ended up looking pretty stupid," Edmund comments.

Thank you! Finally someone who has some sense!

I give him a small smile that he instantly returns.

Peter glances over to the spot where Aslan just stood, then back to us. "Why wouldn't I have seen him?"

"Maybe you weren't looking," Lucy suggests.

Peter sighs and gives Susan a look. "I'm sorry, you two."

Then he, Susan, and Trumpkin turn and start to carry on in our journey.

Lucy and I look back to the other side of the gorge in longing.

"Don't worry, Lu," I encourage. "WE know we saw Him and that's all that matters. If they won't believe us, that's their problem. They'll see they were wrong soon enough. Aslan will come back. He'll let us see Him again."

"Don't forget about me," Edmund speaks up, taking a place beside me. "Even if they won't stick by you, I will."

I nod, not wanting to look him in the eye for some reason.

"Come on," I urge. "We'd better catch up to the moody trio up ahead. You never know when we might need to redirect their path."

"Especially Peter," Edmund says.

I put a hand up to stop my best friend. "Don't even start me on Peter, Ed. Trust me, it will get very ugly very fast."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! (:**

**If you would like me to post the link to my YouTube page on my profile so you can subscribe and follow me doing covers of different songs, please put that in your review. I would love more subscribers! (:**

**Three reviews=new chapter!**


End file.
